


Fairy Tales

by Nerel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Julerose - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerel/pseuds/Nerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose loves fairy tales, Juleka doesn't but that's not a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

Rose loved fairy tales, reading about the adventures of a fearless hero, hexes that could only be broken with a true love kiss, princesses, princes and happily ever afters.

Juleka hated fairy tales, the sappy clichés, the always male heroes, the fragile damsels in distress, love at first sight and happily ever afters. 

However, she cherished the lazy afternoons in Rose’s bedroom enjoying old Disney films. Rose always sat between her legs and they cuddled in her bed for hours. Juleka watched tenderly as the blonde’s eyes widened with excitement waiting for the two main characters to kiss, sparkled with magic spells or watered during sad scenes. 

The squeals of delight.

Small hands gripping hers with anticipation.

Dreamy sighs.

A blooming smile.

Later, Rose liked to read stories out loud. Sometimes she made them up by herself, Juleka loved those times the most. They were simply written, nothing too fancy, nothing too twisted but beautiful and pure, they were just… Rose. Juleka closed her eyes and listened to her sweet voice; letting the soft tunes caress her. 

The faint aroma of strawberry shampoo.

Smooth skin.

Silky hair.

Stolen touches masked as accidents.

Those were small, daily joys she was not willing to give up. Even if sometimes, at night, when they were snuggled up, bodies so near that not even air ran in between them and she looked at Rose’s calm face, framed by short golden locks and her eyes drifted down to her velvety lips, Juleka couldn’t help to wonder how would it feel to kiss them, to be even closer to her, to be much more than friends. But, would she dare to lose everything they had for a selfish wish? Rose loved everyone, she wouldn’t hate her, judge her whatever she did, even so, she hesitated.

…

“Juleeeees, I want to be a princess, I want to date, kiss, and do lots of cute couple-y stuff!” That was the spark that ignited Juleka’s resolution. Rose had started spending more time with other people and that one meeting with Prince Ali had been a close call. He was all Rose seemed to like, handsome, charming, kind hearted, a gentleman and specially, a true prince. She was not going to lie.

She was jealous.

So she went for it.

It was double or nothing.

“I could be your prince.” She whispered stopping in her tracks and clenching her fists, she regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. Her determination faded.

“Oh, my Juleka… but… you are a gir-” Juleka’s brow darkened. That was it, she had played with all she had and lost. Now she could only pray for not to lose their friendship, for things not to became weird.

“Yeah, sorry… it was a stupid thought, I’m stupid for even…” Rose put a finger on her lips making her stop and smearing her makeup. 

“Tsk, Juleka, don’t ever call yourself stupid again, because you aren’t. You are the most intelligent, caring, and beautiful person I know plus you are my best friend so stop degrading yourself and let me finish. You can’t be my prince but we can be princesses, together.” She said with a big grin lighting her face.

“You mean together as in…”

“Yes. I love you, silly.”

Juleka couldn’t believe her ears, all this time, Rose had… The blonde’s petite hand intertwined with hers cutting her train of thoughts. She dragged her to a nearby park and made her sit under a tree. Class could wait and smudged makeup was the last of her worries as, she was sure, it was going to get much worse.

 

Maybe fairy tale romances weren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Julerose will be canon, I know it, you know it, we all do!
> 
> That said, English is not my mother language so if you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
